The present invention generally relates to wire strippers and, more specifically, to a strip length scale for a wire stripper.
Wire strippers are typically used to strip the insulation from electrical wire. Conventional wire strippers have been adapted to perform other related functions such as cutting, gripping, twisting, untwisting, or looping wire. During wire stripping, it is also desirable to measure easily and accurately the proper amount of insulation stripped or to be stripped from the electrical wire. It would yet be further desirable to incorporate a scale in or on the structure of the wire stripper to eliminate a second tool or instrument for such measurement.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a strip length scale which is incorporated into the structure of the wire stripper for measuring the amount of insulation stripped or to be stripped from the electrical wire.
These and other desired objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that a structure could still appropriate the claimed invention without accomplishing each and every one of these desired benefits, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not these desired benefits, define the subject matter of the invention.